The present invention relates to a magnetic sheet, specifically, a magnetic sheet which may be used as a sign and which is attachable to a metal surface. For instance, such a sign may be used as an advertising or identifying sticker attached to the body of a motor vehicle.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing a conventional sign of this type. The sign 1, which is composed of a flexible magnetic sheet which may carry advertising or the like, is detachably magnetically applied to a body panel 2 of a vehicle. Upon being exposed to the atmosphere, circular bulges 3 in bubble form having a diameter of typically anywhere from 2 mm to 10 cm tend to appear. The formation of the bulges 3 is due to the presence of air or water which has been sealed between the rear side of the sign and the body panel 2, which air or water is expanded when the sign 1 is heated by sunlight.